Xbox One
|Preis= € 500 |Einstellung= |CPU=AMD Jaguar, 8 Kerne, 1.600 - 1.800 MHz |RAM=8 GB DDR3 |Grafik=AMD GCN, 768 Shader, 800 MHz |Sound=S/PDIF |Data=DVD-ROM, Blu-ray Disc, Cloud |System= |Vor=Xbox 360 |Nach= }}Die Xbox One (früher gelegentlich auch als Xbox 720 oder Xbox ∞ bezeichnet) ist eine stationäre Konsole des Herstellers Microsoft der achten Generation und somit auf einer Linie mit der Nintendo Wii U und der PlayStation 4. Neuerungen zur Vorgängerkonsole Dieses Gerät soll als komplette Mediacenter dienen, d.h., dass man damit nicht nur Spiele spielen kann, sondern darauf auch Filme ansehen und fernsehen kann. Daneben wird auch das Gameplay aufgezeichnet und in der Cloud gespeichert. Zum Gameplay soll ein CPU-Gegner kommen, der über eine gewisse künstliche Intelligenz verfügt, die mit dem Spieler lernt und so auf dem selben Niveau wie dieser spielen kann. Ein weiteres neues Feature soll der Einsatz von Skype sein. Die neue Konsole wird lt. Angaben von Microsoft Region-locked sein, d.h., dass man nur Spiele aus der jeweiligen Region abspielen kann. So kann z.B. ein nordamerikanischer Spieler keine importierten Games aus Europa oder Japan spielen. Damit sollen regionale Trends aufrechterhalten werden. Zusätzlich will Microsoft Verfahren gegen Gebrauchtspiele einleiten, wogegen aber von Spielerseite eine Twitter-Kampagne läuft. Man kann also einem Freund das Spiel nicht ausleihen, aber man kann es ihm "geben". Dazu müssen die beiden Gamer mindestens 30 Tage Freunde bei Xbox Live sein, damit dies gemacht werden kann. Betriebsweise Wie Microsoft nun bekannt gab, soll die Xbox One ausschließlich in waagrechter Position betrieben werden. Bei einem Betrieb in stehender Form könnte zwar die Luft besser zirkulieren, jedoch ist das Laufwerk der Konsole nicht dafür ausgelegt, weshalb diese Betriebsweise "auf eigene Gefahr" erfolgt. Für einige User wurde die hoch-umworbene Funktion des eingebauten Videorekorders, mit dem man Gameplay-Mitschnitte direkt ins Netz stellen kann, zu einem Problem: Diese Spieler fluchten in exzessiver Weise und wurden daraufhin 24 Stunden von Microsoft aus Xbox Live ausgeschlossen. Dies soll lt. Microsoft zu einem gesunden Spielklima zwischen allen Teilnehmern beitragen. Auftritt auf der gamescom Microsoft war auch mit ihrer neuen Konsole auf der gamescom 2013 dabei. Dabei wurde sie genau unter die Lupe genommen, auch was konstruktive Maßnahmen betrifft. So viel zum Beispiel auf, dass die Lüftungsschlitze zur Kühlung an der Oberseite angebracht sind, daher sollte man nichts auf die Konsole oder jene in ein niedriges Regal stellen, damit die Luft frei zirkulieren kann und man somit auch tatsächlich eine Kühlung erlangt. Was die Kinect-Steuerung betrifft, so kann diese bis zu sechs Spieler zugleich registrieren. Das Sprachbefehl-Feature wurde weiter unten schon beschrieben. Während der Präsentation mussten die Entwickler allerdings ihre Befehle bis zu viermal wiederholen, was das ganze in kein gutes Licht rückte. Sie selbst sagten, dass dies an den Hintergrundgeräuschen der Messe liegt, welche aber außerordentlich niedrig waren. Release Wie nun bekannt gegeben wurde, wird der Release der Konsole in einigen Ländern verschoben. Controller thumb|left|200px|Fertigung des Prototyps right|200px Auch beim Controller gibt es Änderungen, zumindest auf designtechnischer Seite. Die Tasten Back bzw Select und Start wurden durch Menü und View erstetzt. Mit der Menü-Taste können kontextspezifische Inhalte angezeigt werden, wie z.B. die Wiedergabefunktionen für Videos, während man mit dem View-Button zusätzliche Informationen über Spiele oder Apps ansehen oder auch einfach nur die Kameraperspektive verändern kann. Kinect Wie auch schon der Vorgänger integriert diese Konsole die Bewegungssteuerung Kinect von Microsoft. Die Entwickler wollten allerdings eine Art Kinect-Zwang für diese Konsole, der aber nicht kommen wird. So gibt es Versionen zu kaufen, die sowohl ohne die Bewegungs- und Spracherkennung. Eine Version ganz ohne Kinect wird aber nicht auf den Markt kommen. Datenschutz thumb|right|200px|Sammlung von Biometrischen Daten Deutschlands oberster Datenschutzbeauftragter Peter Schaar äußerte sich zur Xbox One und bezeichnete diese als Überwachungsgerät, da die Kinect-Steuerung mit ihrer erhöhten Leistungsfähigkeit ständig alle persönlichen Informationen über den/die Spieler inkl. deren Gesten, etc aufzeichnet und auf einem externen Server speichert und dort eventuelle weitergibt. Das Mikrofon der Kinect-Steuerung soll auch im Stand-By-Modus ständig aktiviert sein, um auf Kommandos des Nutzers zu reagieren, so kann der Spieler z.B. die Konsole einschalten, in dem er sagt: "Xbox: An". Schaar sieht in der neuen Konsole also einen Verstoß gegen den Datenschutz, jedoch ist es laut seiner Aussage nicht so, dass Microsoft die Wohnzimmer der Käufer ausspioniert. Phil Harris von Microsoft dementierte diese Vorwürfe und sagte, dass Microsoft eine gute Politik in Sachen Datenschutz besäße und dass keine Daten der Nutzer an Dritte weitergegeben werden, es sei denn, man stimmt dem explizit zu. Ferner verlautbarte das Unternehmen, dass es auch möglich sei, das Gerät vollständig auszuschalten, wobei auch das Mikrofon, welches auf den Befehl Xbox On reagiert, deaktiviert wird. can be turned off completely | date= 2013-05-29 | accessdate= 2013-05-29 }} Microsoft klärte nun die Gamer über das Faktum ständiges Online sein auf: Die Konsole überprüft auf der primären Heimkonsole während des Spiels alle 24 Stunden, ob eine Internetverbindung gegeben ist und ggf ob Updates vorhanden sind. Da ein gekauftes Spiel auf jeder Xbox One gespielt werden kann, ist es auch möglich, die selbe Disc auf der Konsole eines Freundes zu spielen. Tut man aber dies, so führt das System diese Überprüfung jede Stunde durch. Verkaufszahlen Wie das Wirtschaftsmagazin Forbes nun bekannt gab, hat die PlayStation 4 nahezu die doppelte Anzahl an verkauften Konsolen erreicht wie die Xbox One. Dies ist besonders interessant, weil laut dem Corporate Vice President of Marketing and Strategy bei Microsoft, Yusef Mehdi, sich die Xbox One 2,29 mal so stark verkauft wie seinerzeit die Xbox 360. Am 3. August 2014 gab play3.de bekannt, das die Xbox One 4,9 Millionen weltweit verkauft wurde, darunter sind 170.000 verkaufte Systeme aus Deutschland.play3.de: PS4 vor Xbox One - Verkaufszahlen aus Deutschland, 3. August 2014, aufgerufen am 3. August 2014. Videos/Trailer thumb|left|300 px|Offizieller Trailer Externe Links * Offizieller Xbox One-Twitter-Account (EN) * Offizieller Xbox-Twitter-Account (EN) * Offizielle österreichische Xbox-Website (DE) * Offizielle nordamerikanische Xbox-Website (EN) Quellen Kategorie:Spielkonsole Kategorie:Plattform